


[Podfic] Double Your Pleasure

by ofjustimagine



Category: Gilmore Girls, The OC
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 6:00, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Double Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Your Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715379) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1tE1Wcu)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1xJqy7Y)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/double-your-pleasure)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Attempting to get back into recording, attempting new spots in my apartment to record. (Sorry about the train noises!) Thank you to romanticalgirl for having blanket permission to record, and for writing such a lovely take on this pairing! This is also my first attempt using AO3's podfic streaming capabilities, so please let me know if something doesn't end up working. I would love to hear your feedback (or just have a chat in general!) here, [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ofjustimagine) and [Tumblr](http://ofjustimagine.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
